


Percy Jackson and The First Hero

by Lily_Silvergarden



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: The first demigod meets the new generation of heroes and humanity's first nightmares are reborn.





	Percy Jackson and The First Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this is horrible. Its been a long time since I read PJO so I'm very slowly rereading them but this idea was highly request by two people, you know who you are. Sorry if the first chapter is bad. It takes me a while to get going so there's nowhere to go but up.

It was the odd field trip for the kids of Camp Half-blood. It was very rare for them to leave the camp but it was necessary for some legal reason that none of the kids had the attention span for. Thankfully all the kids under 9 were left back at camp because it was hard enough to control the amount of kids who did come. There was a big Mesopotamian exhibit at the museum. Chiron fully believed that it was best to learn from that past even though according to him the Sumerian pantheon had been dead for four millennium.

Annabeth and Percy were left in charge of a small group of 11 years old. Well really Annabeth was in charge and Percy was tagging along. The kids seemed to be excited to get away from Camp Half-blood and actually be around normal people. For safety reason, each group had at least two experienced fighters leading.

“Hey Percy look at this!” Xander, a son of Apollo, pointed at a huge tablet. Well several huge tablets that seemed to have seen better days. Percy thought English was hard to read, but all that was on these tablets looked like a five years old playing in the dirt.

“Oh those are replicas of the Epic of Gilgamesh, the oldest story in the world.” Annabeth answered the unasked question as she dragged the small gaggle of children who seemed desperate to explore.

“The Epic of Giggle-who?” That had to be the weirdest name Percy had ever heard and his was Perseus. The look Annabeth gave him told him exactly what she was thinking. He was moron but she loved him anyway.

“Gil-ga-mesh. His story is about 4000 years old and there are a lot of pieces missing but what is basically boils down to is quest for immortality. Oh and he was a demi-god.” The like us didn’t need to be said especially not with so many ears around.

“To call Gilgamesh a demigod isn’t quite correct.” As demigods with ADHD and Dyslexia, it was extremely hard to surprise them so the fact that none of them noticed someone coming up behind them shook them in ways they definitely did not want happening again. Who knows what could have happened? They could all be dead in seconds.

“Wasn’t his mother a goddess and his father a mortal?” Annabeth still wasn’t very good at being wrong. Percy was pretty sure that wasn’t ever going to change. Not that he could blame her, being a child of Athena knowing things gave her great pleasure and being told she was wrong about the things she knew made her angry.

“Gilgamesh wasn’t demigod as in half-human and half-god, he was two parts divine and one part mortal.” The young woman said though her face didn’t seem to change from blank at any point. Though her eyes seemed to be kind and sort of reminded Percy of his mother’s. Someone who was kind but had suffered constantly from the world. It was a truth of this world that some of the kindest people had the worst luck.

“Hakuno.” A commotion had followed that call. The crowd had parted as a man with short and what could only be gold hair made his way to their group. As he got closer, Percy noticed something off. Though he couldn’t quite figure out what.

Annabeth seemed to want to make a comment to the woman named Hakuno before a waving arm grabbed the demigods extremely short attention span. It seemed that Chiron was gathering the groups so they could head home.

“It was nice to meet you.” Annabeth said to the petite woman as she went back to corralling the kids towards Chiron.

* * *

Brown eyes glanced at Gil. All of his focus seemed to be on replica before him. It must be heartbreaking to know all the time that passed and your land is just starting to really be remembered and celebrated.

“Gil we can leave if you want.” He must be frustrated by the fact that most of the exhibit was conjecture, and not as much fact. If there was one thing that Hakuno knew about Gil was that he loved his city. Why was it so quiet all of a sudden? It was just the two of them in the whole museum, it was just packed a moment ago!

A snort grabbed both their attention from behind them. Seriously? Hakuno wasn’t sure how to react and Gil’s silence gave her the impression that he was struggling with the same thing. Why was the Minotaur just wearing underpants?


End file.
